


There's A Reason To Be Afraid Of Ghosts

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kushina recalls just why she is afraid of ghosts when Minato tries to tell her that they don’t exist.





	There's A Reason To Be Afraid Of Ghosts

Closing a cabinet in his kitchen, Minato sighed as he heard something fall in the other room and his wife, Kushina should almost at the top of her lungs. “Honey, come on. It’s not a ghost, okay?” The blonde made his way into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch with a scared and worried look on her face, her eyes locked on the vase that fell over from the gust of wind that blew in from their open window. “You just left the window open. Must’ve been a gust of wind. I don’t understand why you are so afraid of ghosts, anyway. They aren’t real.”

“I keep telling you that they are, Minato! Don’t you remember what happened shortly before we got married? The stories I told you?” Kushina’s eyes locked onto her husband as she slowly adjusted herself on the couch, recalling the stories that she had told him when they were about to get married.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t exactly unusual for the kunoichi after all the years of being a ninja and having to sleep in the woods at night. But just what was different was the fact that she could feel a pair of lips gently pressing against her neck as her clothing was slowly being moved off of her body to expose her privates. Before Kushina knew it, her ample breasts, slightly wet pussy, and perfectly toned stomach were on full display for whatever was moving her clothing. “W-What’s going on…?”

Before she could get an answer, that pair of lips that pressed against her neck were now slamming against her own. They were incredibly soft but she couldn’t see anything in front of her to indicate that someone was there. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room as the hands that held onto the fabric of the clothes gently squeezed and played with her breasts without her permission. But there was  _ still _ no one in the room other than her. When the lips finally pulled away from her own, Kushina let out a soft sigh before closing her eyes and shaking her head a few times. “I wonder if I’m dreaming. Or if Minato is pulling another trick on me. He should know better than to wake me up this way while using some kind of jutsu…”

The feeling of fingers firmly grabbing onto her breasts slowly vanished before reappearing on her thighs. Both hands slowly drifted toward her snatch and caused her to let out a quiet sound of fear. “Okay, what is going  _ on!? _ ” Two fingers suddenly pushed into her pussy and caused a slight amount of pain to course through her body. It was clear that she definitely wasn’t dreaming at this point. Kushina immediately sat up to get a better look around the room, seeing nothing there but still able to feel the clearly defined fingers gradually pumping in and out of her pussy. “There’s nothing there…”

Once again, those soft lips pressed against her own and the rush of thoughts that went through her mind told her that it might be for the best to give in and accept she’s having a twisted dream. Either that, or Minato is  _ really  _ sticking to whatever role he gave himself in this prank. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment, her lips puckering just enough to return the affection she was being given. Even if she couldn’t physically return anything more the kiss since she had nowhere to grab onto. But a distinct and clear sensation of pleasure began to bubble up inside of her. Only a few moments had passed since she had woken up, but her entire body felt so surreal and different than usual that she just wasn’t sure how to approach the thoughts that were coming to her mind. At least, until a quiet and almost anxious moan slipped from her lips.

There was nothing in the room other than her but she could distinctly feel fingers grabbing onto her breasts, lips kissing her neck over and over again, and two fingers starting to pick up the pace inside of her pussy. Kushina didn’t know just how to react to all of this, but the longer it lasted, the heavier breaths began to leave her lips. As more time passed, more pleasure filled her body faster than her boyfriend could even bring her. It brought a smile to Kushina’s lips to feel  _ this  _ good  _ this  _ quickly.

Her pleasure only intensified when she felt a third digit force itself into her tight snatch, causing another loud moan to escape her lips. She didn’t know just  _ what  _ was bringing her all this pleasure or if it would ever stop, but she knew that she wanted  _ more  _ of it. Even if it was just for another hour. Maybe another three. Hopefully for another ten. It was such a mild, passionate, gentle, and definitive ecstasy that coursed through her, Kushina was surprised at the tingling chill that traveled along her body at this point. Though, that desire quickly caused her heart to sink when she heard a quiet voice suddenly filled her ears.

“Oh, right… You can’t see me when I’m like this…”

When her eyes shot open in shock at the gentle voice that she heard, Kushina was shocked to see a man with blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes looking at her. “M-Minato…? Is that you…?”   
  
“Um… No. You see…” A heavy breath left the apparition that had appeared in front of Kushina, an embarrassed expression on his ghostly face for just a moment. “I died a virgin a few months ago and that knowledge had been keeping me here and unable to move on, so so speak. But when I saw a gorgeous, sexy, redhead in this bed, I couldn’t help myself. I’m so sorry!” The ghost quickly bowed and pressed his hands against Kushina’s thighs, all the pleasure she was feeling stopping and being replaced with a slight chill instead.

“So you think it’s okay to just molest me like that?! I mean, I know that it was starting to not feel awful, but that’s just not something you do!” Her fiery red hair began to raise and wave around behind her back as she stared down the young man in front of her. “Just how were you raised if you think that’s something that’s okay to do simply because you apologized?!”

“I-I… I couldn’t help myself! You were so beautiful in your sleep that I just started to touch you and before I knew it, here we were!” The young figure kept his head down, his eyes locked on Kushina’s soaking cunt as he talked to her. “Please… Please just let me fuck you. Just once and I’ll leave you alone forever. I need to move on to whatever’s next and I can’t do that while being a virgin.”   
  
The room around her fell silent for just a moment as she thought it over. It was admittedly a tempting idea. Getting fucked by someone who made her feel like she was on cloud nine without even being inside of her yet. But the way he introduced himself was quite the shock and bold move to make. If it was someone she could hit through the wall, she would’ve done it already. But, there wasn’t any  _ real _ harm if she helped the spirit move on, right? She’d just be helping someone achieve clarity in the afterlife. “Fine. Once.” Immediately, her hair fell behind her and she gestured for the ghost to lift his head up to her.

The moment he did, Kushina placed her lips against his own, a gentle and loving smile on her lips. “You look like my boyfriend and I figure there’s no real harm as long as I can’t magically get pregnant from a ghost.” She licked her lips while slowly wrapping her arms around the ghost’s neck, pulling him down so that he was on top of her. “Just take your time and enjoy yourself.”   
  
Kushina spread her legs open for the young man that was about to fuck her with her permission. But she was surprised to feel his lips wrap around her nipple and his tongue swirl around it. His fingers didn’t penetrate her once again, but it still felt better than when Minato did it when this spirit played with her nipples. She had, admittedly, expected him to just force his length inside of her and go to town before vanishing. Though, there wasn’t a single complaint in her mind as she enjoyed the feeling of his cool touch against her soft skin.

Even as she felt his throbbing member press against her thigh for the first time, it was a shock that she didn’t feel it sooner. Kushina felt him start to grind against her thigh and grow even harder and longer, even if only an inch or two, with each move he made. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she threw her arms over her head. “You really enjoy my breasts, don’t you…? I didn’t think you’d take so much time to play with them. I’m starting to crave that cock of yours…”

There was just a moment of hesitation before that long, throbbing, thick shaft gently pushed into her tight pussy. Both her and the ghost let out a moan of sheer pleasure in the same breath. The duo looked into each other’s eyes just before their lips met in a heated and loving kiss. But that surprisingly thick length began to instantly move inside of Kushina at a rapid pace. It  _ already  _ felt ten times better than Minato’s dick when the two made love and the apparition had only just started to actually fuck her. Yet, it only took a moment or two for nothing but moans and sounds of bliss to fill the room around them as Kushina’s mouth hung open.

She didn’t know if the ghost was just bigger than her boyfriend, or if the cool touch he had made things feel more intense than when she was Minato, or even if his dick was just  _ better  _ than the one she was used to. It didn’t fully matter to her once the pleasure she was feeling began to peak, though. Every thrust that she experienced managed to have the ghost’s length  _ pound  _ against her womb time and time again. Kushina found herself cursing under her breath about just how good it felt to be so full of spectral dick. Even if she stopped a moment later to process that something like that left her mouth. There was no denying that this young man that looked sort of like Minato was fucking her far better than Minato himself ever could. And she didn’t have a single ounce of shame in that fact.

Before she knew it, Kushina could feel her inner walls spasming and clenching around the incredible shaft that was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm than she had expected. It was almost easy for her to feel the ghost’s member pulsing inside of her as it dragged against her inner walls and hammered against the entrance to her womb.

“I think I’m gonna cum… It feels so good…”

“It’s okay. You can cum inside me. You can fill me up all you want to.~” There was a sweet and loving tone in Kushina’s voice before her lips met with the ghost’s once again. The moment their lips met, both of them reached the orgasm they were chasing after. The lack of cum gushing into her womb and flooding her felt oddly empty to her as she held tightly to the young man that was pseudo-creampieing her. But her cunt still clamped down around the spirit’s shaft and caused him to moan and explode inside of her, even if she couldn’t feel it.

After a moment or two of silence, that cold feeling that surrounded her body began to fade away. When she opened her eyes again, Kushina found herself looking at the young man’s spectral figure turning a light shade of yellow. “You know… I didn’t think you’d disappear that quickly. Usually, there’s something afterward when you bring each other to a wonderful orgasm like that. A kiss, cuddling, another round.  _ Something. _ ”

The ghost only chuckled as he looked at Kushina and shook his head. “What was holding me back was the fact that I had never once gotten to have sex. And getting to have sex with such a beautiful and wonderful woman really changed that. Maybe if we meet again sometime, I’ll be sure to stick around for as long as I can. And maybe then, we can go for as many rounds as we can handle.”   
  
Before she could say anything, the figure in front of her eyes faded away as she passed out from an overabundance of pleasure. Kushina quickly slipped into unconsciousness as she heard the spirit say his thank you and feel a soft kiss press against her lips once again. It was quite the shame that a young man like him would be gone forever like that. He was a  _ wonderful _ lay and her body craved more of his touch. But as the last of her thoughts slowed down, she knew that she was going to have to settle for her boyfriend by the time the sun went down again later that day. “You better come back one day…”

******************************

A few months later, Kushina sighed as she crawled into bed for the night. She had  _ just  _ gotten into a fight with her fiance, Minato, and needed a night of restful sleep to be able to get up in the morning and forgive him. He didn’t do anything  _ wrong _ , but it was still enough to upset her. This was the eighth night in a row that she was sleeping in their bed alone. At least, that’s what she thought until she felt a pair of incredibly slender fingers grabbing at her hips and breasts. Her eyes shot open and her mind flashed with the memory of what happened last time she felt hands that weren’t really there. “Oh no… Please don’t tell me that there’s another ghost here…”

Before she got an answer, Kushina felt her clothes suddenly get  _ torn _ from her body, leaving her fully naked and exposed to whatever spectral figure was there this time. “Come on! At least show yourself before you rip my clothes off!” The anger from earlier in the day was starting to get to her. However, her anger faded away immediately when she found that she couldn’t move anymore. In front of her, an old man with a cane began to appear while kneeling in front of her. And one of his hands was wrapped around her neck, keeping her body in place.

“Red-headed bitches like you really do have a temper tantrum anytime they’re touched. Luckily, I can easily make it where you can’t fight back.”

Kushina’s eyes widened as she heard the voice talk to her, the memory of the young man flashing through her mind but immediately being distorted by this old man that slowly appeared before her. “J-Just who are you?! Why are you here?!” She wanted to scream as he hovered over her, wanted to call out for help and break free of the invisible binds that held her. But she couldn’t do anything as he looked down and chuckled at her. All she could do was sit and watch as he undressed himself and reached down to grab her breasts once again.

“My name doesn’t matter, but let’s just say that blonde boy, the one from years ago, accidentally let us know that some stacked redhead allowed him to lose his virginity to her before moving on. Some of us have the same base desire. We want to fuck once more before we’re sent off to live another life. And you’re the perfect woman for the job.”

Kushina felt the man’s tattered thumb glide along her breasts before drifting over her nipples. The cold tingle that she felt in that instant traveled throughout her entire body and forced a quiet and lustful gasp from her lips. Immediately after the sound left her lips, she felt the man’s cane rest against her elbow, only adding to the reasons why she couldn’t move even though she wanted to. “You come into my home, strip, molest, and grope me… just because I let a young boy lose his virginity to me years ago?! You ghosts are fucking disgusting…”

“You say that, but you’re pretty wet for a woman that finds us to be that way.”

Listening to the old man chuckle above her, Kushina knew that he was right. She didn’t know just how long it had been since she had been fucked properly in a way that made her feel better than the ghost boy did years ago, but she knew that the knowledge it was a ghost only added to her pleasure. It didn’t help that she easily felt the old man’s tongue drag along her neck and two of his fingers move from his breasts to her thighs, teasing her pussy when they got there. It was a sensation that she knew she’d never feel with anyone that was actually alive. Kushina turned her head to the side to try and ignore the fact that he was there. It wouldn’t make him leave, but if she could deny him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed his touch, that would be something in her mind.

“If you think trying to scoff at me is going to stop anything, I hate to tell you that you’re wrong, girly. Your body is all I need, not your affection!~”

The young woman bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she felt her legs suddenly get forced apart by the stranger’s grip. The feeling of his pale hands traveling along her silky smooth skin caused a muffled but blissful sound to escaped her at that moment. Even as his member pressed against her slick folds, Kushina knew exactly what was going to happen. Before, she had made love to a ghost that was gentle and reminded her of her boyfriend. Now she is going to be raped by a ghost that is rough and doesn’t resemble anyone she knows at all.

But she couldn’t fight against the bliss that surged through her when he finally penetrated her and forced each and every inch of his member into her with one push. His laughter radiated through the room as he began to thrust into her without remorse or care. It was clear that he didn’t have any concern about how she felt as his hands suddenly found their way to her breasts once again. Kushina opened her eyes to see that he was leaning down to her breasts, just a mere inch away from her erect nipple. The look on his face wasn’t one of joy but one of dastardly intent. His tongue instantly started to glide around her nipple, circling it and causing Kushina to let out another breath as the pleasure she was feeling only grew.

“C-Can you just hurry up and get this over with?” Despite acting like she didn’t want this to happen, Kushina couldn’t deny the bubbling sense of ecstasy and bliss that coursed through her and intensified with each thrust that the man made. Every time his hips slammed against her own, she could feel his throbbing cock hammering against the entrance to her womb and a spiteful breath escape through her nose. Right away, it became obvious that he was larger than Minato was when it came to length. But she was lucky that this old man wasn’t as thick as the man of her dreams or else her body might not ever recover properly.

In moments, those spitful breaths began to turn into lurid and lustful moans that left her without shame. All it took was just a few thrusts and Kushina’s body betrayed her. She found herself wishing that he would force his way deeper and manage to penetrate her womb. The woman even found herself wishing that he would pick up the pace of his thrusts and make her really lose it like he wanted her to.

Unfortunately, all of that halted the moment that Kushina felt him cum inside of her. Unlike that young man from years ago, Kushina felt each and every drop that the old man deposited inside of her. And it was exactly what her body needed to push her into an unwanted and unsatisfying orgasm. Her mind raced with the concern that she might just somehow get knocked up by a ghost and what would happen if he actually moved on. But all of that faded as she felt the afterglow of her orgasm hit. Everything negative in her mind washed away when she felt the ghost slowly pull his throbbing shaft out of her tight cunt and slap her stomach a few times with it. Each time, she let out a cute little gasp out of fear.

“I’ll be back for more one day, sweetcheeks. I don’t think I’ll be satisfied until I fuck this body on a daily basis. But… I don’t want to push things that far just yet. I gotta leave you wanting more.~”

As his maniacal laugh rang through the room, Kushina watched as he faded away in the same manner that he appeared in front of her. It wasn’t the same with the boy ascending, but it was clearly just him leaving her alone for now. There was no denying that it wasn’t satisfying for her other than reaching her orgasm and that she wanted more, but to be fucked like this daily? That was something that she didn’t know if she even wanted to entertain.

However, once he vanished from her sight, she let out a soft breath and felt herself become free to move once again. Kushina sighed as she rolled out of bed and placed her feet on the floor. As she stood up, she expected to feel a near torrent of the ghost’s seed pour out of her and onto her thighs but nothing happened. She didn’t even feel any inside of her when she began to move. “Fucker…. I hope you don’t actually come back…”   
  
*****************************

Rubbing her eyes as she heard moans coming from the other room, Kushina figured that Hinata and her son, Naruto, had been getting up to no good again. She never had a problem with them making love while she was visiting, but it was another thing entirely for them to be loud enough to keep her awake at night. So, instead of rolling back over and trying to get some sleep, the redhead found herself approaching Hinata’s bedroom with the desire to tell them to try and keep things quiet.

With every step she took, the moans she was hearting grew louder and more intense. She could even hear the sounds of Hinata’s clothes and headband being thrown across the room. Kushina had never heard her son being this aggressive before, but that didn’t stop her from being able to see Hinata’s purple bra come flying out of her bedroom and slamming into the walla on the other side of the hallway. “What in the world… Naruto, you can’t possibly be this rough with her…”

When she peeked into the room, all she could see was Hinata twisting and writhing on the bed in a near fit as moans continued to leave her lips. Everyone knew that Naruto didn’t know any jutsu that would allow him to turn invisible, nor was he smart enough to make one up. His Sexy Jutsu was one thing, but masking your presence, voice, and scent all together was something she knew he couldn’t do. “Oh no… Please tell me it’s not that old bastard from before… It’s been years and I thought he had finally started to leave me alone.”

On the other hand, Hinata could feel a pair of hands traveling all over her body as she twisted on top of the bed. She knew it wasn’t Naruto just because of how firm and rough the hands were being with her. But with her eyes shut and her mind so focused on the being that held her down to the bed, she failed to notice Kushina at the doorway. Though that didn’t keep her from being able to feel the ghost’s tongue swirling around her nipples in a way that teased her and made her body crave more of his touch. “Please… S-stop! I-I don’t know who you are, but please!”

Hinata knew that Naruto was off on a mission and that whoever was touching her couldn't possibly be him, but to find herself naked like this with a cool tingle to every touch the being gave her caused her mind to race with possibilities. All ranging from a ghost somehow touching her and making her feel this way to a stranger making his presence and taking advantage of her while he could. She didn’t know what to think as she felt his surprisingly warm shaft plunge into her tight cunt. A loud scream of bliss and pain filled the room around her, as well as Kushina’s ears, when every and every inch of the member forced its way into her.

Deep down, Kushina couldn’t believe that she was watching Hinata get fucked by a ghost in her own home. But she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the sight when she realized just the kind of body that the Hyuuga girl had. It was incredible, lean and toned while having curves in the perfect places. And her breasts were just as big, if not bigger, than her own. If it was someone her age, Kushina would’ve been admittedly jealous of her. Though she didn’t say anything as she turned her head and spotted the purple bra that had been thrown across the hall and onto the floor.

She slowly picked the fabric up off the floor to make sure to not be noticed as she was doing this. Whether it was by the ghost that was busy raping her daughter-in-law, or by Hinata herself. Taking a look at the brazier in her hand, Kushina let out a soft gasp and nodded to herself as she realized exactly what was going on. Hinata’s breasts were definitely bigger than her own and the ghosts wanted the younger of the two because of it. That meant two things for the redhead. One, that she was done with being fucked and molested by ghosts forever. And two, that she’d have to listen to Hinata moaning up a storm even on nights when Naruto was out of the house. “Thank god… I’m finally rid of those things…”

Every thrust that Hinata felt caused another loud moan to slip from her lips as she was suddenly forced onto the bed onto her back. A pair of teeth abruptly clenching around her nipple and tugged on it as she was being ravaged. This fucking was far more brutal and rough than she was used to with Naruto, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was somehow better than what the man of her dreams gave her when they made love. But she couldn’t say that or day to think it for more than a moment in fear that she’d end up hurting Naruto as a result.

But as the ghost continued to thrust into her, Hinata could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm much faster than Naruto was capable of doing for her. The loud and shameful moans that left her began to shift into ones of excitement and joy as she opened her eyes and saw nothing but the ceiling above her. For all she knew, she could be having a very lucid dream and wouldn’t have said a word. At least until she heard a shocked gasp coming from the hallway where her bra was thrown. Especially since it was Kushina’s voice. “Kushina…?”

As she tried to leave the room and go back to her own, Kushina felt a pair of hands suddenly grab her breasts and knead them while she was standing in the hallway. Though, just like always, she couldn’t move. Nor could she scream when one of the hands moved from her breasts to her mouth, making sure that she couldn’t say a word. She was forced to do nothing as her clothes immediately were stripped off of her and she was left standing, naked, in the middle of the hallway.

A moment later, an all to familiar cackle echoed through the hall. “I told you that I’d be back, didn’t I?~”

Kushina’s heart sank as she recognized the voice and exactly who it was. She figured that the old man had vanished for good, but here he was. The moment became worse as she heard Hinata’s moans only growing louder by the moment, meaning that there was more than one ghost in the house.

“I see you realized just what’s going on… Now that there are two of you bitches for us ghosts to fuck all we want, guess what we plan to do when you’re men aren’t home. Hell… We might even do it when they are.~” The old man cackled once again as he appeared in front of Kushina, using his cane to tease her already slick folds. “And I see you remember just how good it felt last time you saw me. It’ll feel even better this time.”

Kushina’s heart sank even deeper into her chest as she turned her head just enough to see Hinata be surrounded by three ghosts on her bed. She knew right away that it was going to be one hell of a night for the two of them.


End file.
